


T'hy'la

by Erin330



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Sarek does not approve, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Erin330
Summary: It's time to bond, to become one forever.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	T'hy'la

“I intend to bond, my intended being my Captain.”  
If Vulcans showed emotion, Sarek would have expressed extreme horror at what his son just told him. Sa-ka-ashausu among Vulcan males was unheard of, especially during these times that the Vulcan species was endangered  
“Son, it is illogical to bond with another male now we are endangered.”  
“I do not agree father. Starfleet would not allow me to leave now as they need people who can be an example for new cadets, it would only be logical for me to choose someone aboard the ship I have been assigned to. And the Captain is the only one who understands me without many words, choosing him is very much logical.”  
Sarek’s eyes narrowed. “I still believe that your Captain is an illogical choice.”  
“There is no one else I would rather be with. He is a warrior in his own right, a respected leader by us all, I am honored to be his chosen mate. We are t’hy’la.”  
And mating one’s t’hy’la was only honorable, Sarek couldn’t prevent them from forming the bond if the healers confirmed their bond was indeed one of t’hy’la.  
“Have you been to the healers, then?” the Ambassador asked.  
The Starfleet Commander nodded. “They shall confirm what I just have said. Lady T’Pau has also been informed, the ceremony shall take place two days from now at the rebuilt koon-ut kal-i-fee.”  
\----------  
Sarek made it very clear he didn’t like the blonde Starfleet Captain. The human was the most illogical being the Ambassador had ever encountered, he acted on brash impulses and was very loud.  
James Tiberius Kirk was not only illogical, in his home state he had been a repeated offender of the law from a very young age. A person with such a reputation shouldn’t be allowed to marry anyone with any decent status in society. Spock was an Ambassador’s son, one with a high social status among Earthlings. Him eloping with a criminal was an offense to the clan and went against all unwritten social rules on both Earth and Vulcan.  
The young human in question stood with the half-Vulcan in the middle of the stone circle near T’Pau, he was looking in Spock eyes with very emotional eyes when he placed his forefinger and middle finger against the person before him.  
It was a disturbing for the Ambassador, he’d rather have his son bonded to a Vulcan woman of status.  
“Thou shall await thy mate for his Time?” the clan matriarch asked.  
“I shall.”  
“Thou shall share thee eternity as long as thou are able to?”  
“I shall.”  
T’Pau’s fingers placed themselves upon the meld points of both men and forged the bond. As she let go, she slowly said: “T’hy’la, I congratulate thee.”  
“Thank you, Lady T’Pau.” the human said.


End file.
